Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an integrated circuit (IC), and more particularly to a processor, such as an application processor, that processes sensor signals corresponding to wrist muscle movement, and devices including same.
A smart watch includes a watch body (or device module) including a display, and a wrist band attaching the watch body to the wrist of a user.
User input may be provided to the watch body using a touch screen provided by the display, and a processor in the watch body may be used to control the smart watch operation in response to the user input. However, the introduction of user data usually requires the use of both of the user's hands—one to wear the smart watch and the other to actuate the touch screen.